Eddie Alvarez vs. Dustin Poirier
The first round began. Crowd chanting Eddie. Both guys feinting. Alvarez lands a right to the body. Poirier lands a body kick. Another. He lands a good leg kick. Alvarez lands a right, eats a body kick and a counter right hook. Alvarez lands a check left hook. Under 4:00. Alvarez lands a left. 3:00. Alvarez lands an inside kick and eats a body kick. Alvarez lands a few rights to the body. Poirier lands a good left, stuffs a single. Poirier lands a left. And a body kick. Alvarez lands a right. Alvarez lands a right. 2:00. He lands another to the body. Poirier lands a right hook. Poirier lands a good left and eats a body kick, lands one. Poirier lands a good body kick and a jab, another. Poirier lands a leg kick and a left. Alvarez goes body head with two rights. 1:00. Poirier lands a leg kick. He lands a jab. He blocks a high kick. Alvarez lands a right. Poirier lands a left. 30. Poirier blocks a high kick, dodges a backfist. 15. Poirier blocks a high kick. Small cut below left eye of Alvarez, he blocks a high kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Poirier. R2 began. Alvarez lands a right. He lands a counter right and another right.. shoots for a double.. Poirier stuffs it to the clinch, thinking standing guillotine. Alvarez pops out. "Elbow, elbow!" Poirier lands a right elbow. A few rights under, defends a single. "Elbow!" Alvarez lands some lefts, eats some rights. 4:00. Poirier knees the body. Alvarez breaks with a left. Poirier lands a jab. He lands a good left and a body kick. Poirier blocks a high kick and lands a right uppercut and a left. Poirier lands a stiff jab. And a hard body kick. 3:00. Poirier lands a jab. And a left, eats a counter right. Poirier lands a hard left hurting him, staggering him bad. A left and a right. Poirier lands a left and a right and a high kick. And a left, Alvarez throwing back, eats a left and a blocked high kick. Poirier defends a double, goes for the standing guillotine. They break. Poirier lands a left. Another, and a right hook, a right and a left, left uppercut and a right and a left,e ats a counter left and he's hurt. Alvarez lands a right, left, big combo, Alvarez teeing off and a right to the body hurts Poirier. Clinch. Oh shit. Under 2:00. Poirier going for a deep standing guillotine. They break. Poirier lands a left and another. Poirier ladns a one-two. Clinch. Alvarez gets a double. Alvarez thinking guillotine against the cage. Poirier stands eating a knee, another and it's over, it was illegal though with 1:00. Rogan says it wasn't legal. The fight isn't over, I think it's just paused. This might be a DQ or point taken. Poirier's still down shrugging. Getting checked out by the doctor. He's up on the stool. "I'm not sure if you know what the result would be but you're definitely done right?" Poirier said something is pushing against his eyeball, possibly fractured orbital. Herb Dean waves off the fight. Mouses under both of Alvarez's eye and over the left one. Crowd boos. Both knees looked illegal. Herb is saying no-contest. Herb explaining his decision. "Sound good to you?" DC and Joe both argue it's not a no-contest or shouldn't be, it was an illegal knee. Rogan interviews both of them. The crowd booed the decision but cheers both fighters. "I'm not a dirty fighter, we're fistfighting in here," Alvarez says and apologizes. Poirier tells them not to boo him. "He's a champion, don't boo this man, he's a warrior." Poirier raises Alvarez's hand. Alvarez apologizes. "Let's run it back and do it again." Poirier explains. The crowd cheers them both. Alright gotta try and get a stream going. Probably gonna do Wordpad on the laptop and stream on the desktop here. Hopefully. If not I'll just stream on the desktop and not record the fights live on Wordpad anywhere.